Unrequited love
by FirstUnmannedFlyingDeskset
Summary: Like a love triangle but a love hexagon xD Charlie/Knox, Meeks/Charlie, Pitts/Meeks, Ginny/Pitts, Chris/Ginny, Knox/Chris No happy endings here sorry all unrequited love Basically putting as many ships in one fanfiction as I can. Each of the chapters is inspired by a different song so you get the feel more if you listen to them as you read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Dead Poets Society no matter how much I want to (especially Charlie ;) ) Please R&R :D Enjoy :D

Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet- Inspired by Go your own way by Fleetwood Mac

Charlie sighed loudly, he was sat alone at an empty table in a large town hall. The walls were covered with tacky hearts and the cliché tune of puppy love was blaring out of the speakers and sickening couples swayed on the dance floor. One couple in particular caught his eye Knox Overstreet and Chris Noel were dancing in the centre of the dance floor, Knox was looking into Chris' eyes looking dazed and love struck. It had been 2 months and she still hadn't given in and said yes to his many pleas for her to date him. The poor bastard was already head over heels, Knox had been in love with Chris since he first set eyes on her at the Danburry 's. Charlie wanted to be happy for his friend but he couldn't help feeling a slight pang of pain at the thought of the couples possible relationship. Why couldn't that be him? Charlie always told himself that he only wanted someone to look at him like Knox looked at Chris, but it was moments like this in which he had to face the truth. That he didn't want someone to love him LIKE Knox loved Chris he wanted KNOX to love him the way he loved Chris.

It was then that a rather large and very drunk football player everyone called Bubba sat down next to Charlie and slurred " Too bad bro," while patting him on the back.

"Too bad what?" Charlie asked, wondering why this guy was inflicting his drunk rambling on a stranger.

"Too bad that Chris and Overstreet are together," Bubba replied laughing slightly. When Charlie did not reply Bubba continued. "Don't deny it man. How long have you been in love with her?"

"Excuse me!" Charlie splutter, choking on his punch.

"You heard me, how long have you been in love with Chris?" Bubba jeered clearly believing he had Charlie figured out. Charlie laughed uncomfortably rubbing his neck "I am not in love with Chris Noel" he replied avoiding all eye contact with Bubba.

"Ok dude keep denying it it's your life." he said as he left Charlie to go and get another beer.

After a few more minutes of watching Chris and Knox awkwardly dance he got up from his seat and headed to the bar, hoping that a neat whiskey may get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again I don't own DPS

Stephen Meeks/Charlie Dalton- Inspired by I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift

Meeks was sat in the common room trying to concentrate on his Trig homework whilst struggling to block out the tale of Charlie Dalton's latest conquest from reaching his ears from across the silent room. Every sex story, every tale of wooing and concurring was another little jab into Meek's fragile heart. It made him feel sick all of those boys so desperate to experience even the mental image of sex that they went to Nuwanda for story time. Perverts. The other boys put Meek's irritation at Charlie's stories down to innocence and embarrassment. When in all honesty it was out of jealousy and heartbreak. Charlie's name was always followed by his reputation with girls, smoking and general disobedience and hatred of rules. Meeks often ponder as to how someone as studious and innocent as himself ended up being friends with someone like Charlie Dalton, it was all Neil's fault Stephen concluded. But something that he couldn't blame for Neil was his other feelings for Nuwanda. Stephen put those feelings down to the attraction of opposites and the allure of Charlie's delinquency and sexual promiscuity. However, Stephen realized that these were exactly the reason he should disregard these feelings because they were the things that made Charles Christopher Dalton dangerous… Even if Charlie was into guys he knew that he would only be another notch in his belt, that was just the kind of person Charlie was. All of the logical parts of Stephen's brain knew that his feelings were stupid, unreciprocated, impractical and extremely dangerous, but his heart didn't seem to care. He couldn't help it, he was falling for the schools biggest slut and local womaniser who also happened to be one of his best friends. Love can be cruel…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Again I don't own DPS

Gerard Pitts/Stephen Meeks- Inspired by I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

Gerard sat on his bed pretending to study whilst sneakily peering over his notebook to watch his roommate. Stephen had such a cute concentration face, he stuck his tongue out to the side slightly, his large glasses precariously balanced on the end of his small nose as he tapped distractedly on his desk as maths problems ran through, and were instantly solved by his brilliant brain. Gerard had heard people say that smart was the new sexy, he hadn't believed them to begin with until he had noticed the way Stephen's eyes sparkled when he was given a particularly hard Latin translation or complicated equation to solve. Also seeing his roommates shyness melt away like ice when he had was called upon by Mr Keating in English replaced by a new strong, and Gerard believed sexy, a confident and self-assured smile. All of the poets including Meeks himself had asked him multiple times if he had a crush on anyone and every time he was asked he simply gave the same answered and lied saying that he didn't have anyone to have a crush on with the fact that he attended an all-boys school. He had never told anyone about his feelings for Meeks and he doubted as to whether he ever would. The worst part about falling for your best friend is that you don't want to let your feelings get in the way and possibly ruin your friendship at least if you get rejected by a stranger or break up with someone who is outside of your social group nothing changes about your relationships with your friends. This was why Pitts just wished that he could forget his feelings for Meeks and move on, it just wasn't worth losing his best friend, But knowing this fact didn't make it hurt any less…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Again I don't own DPS

Ginny Danburry /Gerard Pitts- Inspired by You're beautiful by James Blunt

She was sat on the couch talking to her brother's girlfriend Chris when they walked in. The first boy Ginny recognised as Knox Overstreet, the boy who had a serious and kind of creepy crush on Chris, who despite his prior actions Chris had invited to this party. But the second boy who entered behind Knox, Ginny had never seen before, the first thing that struck her was that he was tall, very tall in fact, about 6'4. The second thing she noticed was the boy's goofy smile and seemingly uncoordinated walk, if he was this cute and clumsy before alcohol Ginny was looking forward to seeing this gentle giant on the dancefloor after a few drinks.

"Who is that boy with Knox Overstreet?" Ginny asked Chris, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Who the really tall guy?" Chris asked as she turned to offer Ginny anther drink.

"Yeah," Ginny replied gratefully taking the drink, if she was going to even attempt to talk to this boy she would need some Dutch courage.

"I think Knox said his name was Gerald, or was it Gerard?" Chris pondered obviously not very interested. "Yeah I think that's it Gerard Pitts. Why do you ask?" Chris questioned taking another sip from her glass.

"He's quite cute don't you think?" Ginny replied tittering slightly.

"Yeah, sure, if you like the socially awkward uncoordinated lanky type" Chris scoffed.

This was when Ginny did something that she would regret for a long time thereafter, she ignored her gut instinct and feelings. If she didn't have Chris to encourage her Ginny wasn't confident enough, even with several drinks inside her, to go and talk to Gerard. She regretted it for weeks after and all she could think is had she let the potential love of her life slip through her fingers?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Again I don't own DPS or the song mentioned in the song (By Adele)

Chris Noel/Ginny Danburry - Chasing Pavements

If I tell the world,  
I'll never say enough,  
Cause it was not said to you,  
And that's exactly what I need to do,  
If I'm in love with you,

Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere,  
Or would it be a waste?  
Even If I knew my place should I leave it there?  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere

Chris watched Ginny out of the corner of her eye she was smiling and her face was dusted with a light pink. Chris thought she looked really adorable when she was blushing but the cause of this blush made her heart drop slightly in her chest. Ginny was staring across the room at a lanky boy who she presumed was Gerard Pitts the boy Knox had told her he was bring with him. Chris' happy mood darkened, what did the nerd have that caught someone as beautiful as Ginny's eye? She had spent years looking at the sweet face from on the arm of Chet when she had really been longing to have the female Danburry 's arms around her instead of the hulking, ignorant football player she reluctantly called her boyfriend. She could never tell anyone about her feelings, her parents would never understand, her friends would think she was a freak, Chet would hate her, hell all of the Danburry 's would hate her. And if there was one think that would be worse than watching Ginny from a distance it would be never seeing her again, having her hate her. That is was just her cross to bear she guessed, she would just have to learn to live with Ginny as her friend and future sister. Something was better than nothing right?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Again I don't own DPS

Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet- Inspired by You belong with me by Taylor Swift

After downing several glasses of whiskey Charlie stumbled out of the hall and into the surrounding gardens. He had just sat down on a bench outside, when Knox stormed out of the door ignoring it entirely as it hit the wall with a loud bang. As Knox was normally a quiet and apologetic person Charlie could tell that something was wrong with his best friend. Before Knox could get far Charlie grabbed him by the shoulder, making him jump and defensively snap "What do you want!" before his eyes soften when he noticed who was following him. "Sorry Charlie, I just can't be in there right now…" Knox said trying to wipe the steady stream of tears from his eyes before Charlie could notice, an impossible feat. As Charlie looked up into the wounded and swollen eyes of his best friend he considered his next few words very carefully, he had a habit of unintentionally being insensitive to other people's emotions. He final settled on putting his hand onto Knox's shoulder and softly asking "You wanna talk about it?".

"Maybe later," Knox said avoiding eye contact with Charlie as they returned to sitting on the rickety old bench "But right now I could really use a drink."

This surprised Charlie, Knox wasn't normally a drinker but he could see that he clearly needed it. "Coming right up M'lady" Charlie replied, his heart swelled slightly when he heard a soft laugh and saw a small smile pull at Knox's lips. A few minutes later Charlie returned with a bottle of scotch and two glasses, before he could even utter a word Knox mumbled "She….She says she…loves someone else.".

Charlie couldn't say that he wasn't the tiniest bit happy at hearing those words but as soon as he see the normally bright lights in Knox's eyes dim, the tears return to his eyes and his fists clench in sadness and frustration any happiness he felt instantly turned to guilt. He was seeing someone breaking his best friend's heart as a positive, he felt like an arsehole. Right now he couldn't even think about what he had to gain from this situation he just had to sit here and be Knox's best friend and hold him while he cried and try and put all of his broken pieces back together.


End file.
